Pride of a Rescue Team
by reshiramgirl88
Summary: When two mysterious Pokemon show up one day claiming that Kate was their one true hero they have been searching for, how will she react. But being a hero comes with consequences what are these consequences, find out in The Pride Of A Rescue Team. (This is a Pokemon mystery dungeon Blue/red rescue team fan fiction. Rated T just to be safe.) Please Read, write, review!
1. Chapter 1

**-Author's FYI**

**Hello here is a new story I have come up with. It is a Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red/ Blue Rescue Team fan fiction. Well I really love the games so I am going to write a fan fiction of it with a few little twists not major changes. Also I have another story in progress please read it is called **_**Never o Be Seen Again **_**but this is a story of Pokémon MD: explorers of time aftermath kind of with a bunch of plot twists. So without further delay on to the story, Please READ! WRITE REVIEW! Also I do not own Pokémon or the mystery dungeon series.**

Chapter 1: Where am I?

-?'S POV-

Where am I, who even am I have no recollection of anything. I feel a slight breeze due north east, and I sense I am surrounded by forest and I am not alone. How can I sense all of theses things I was never like this before, or was I?

"Uh Excuse me are you okay?" I heard a voice say concerned.

I tried to move only to be attack by massive pain through out my whole body. The voice notices this and replies. "Uh I'm sorry if I did any thing to you by accident how can I help any way I can." I said probably moving closer to me concerned.

I struggle trying to get to my feet only again for massive pain to wash over me. Finally I just give up all together there was no use any way.

"Excuse me are you ok?' The voice says most likely right on top of me. I finally notice that this voice belonged to a girl but why, why is she out here in the middle of nowhere like I am.

"I am Ashlee, if you need anything I am right here please say something." The voice named Ashlee says concerned and almost at the brink of crying.

I try again to move, only to be able to open my eyes. Before me stood a Chickorita, was this the voice named Ashlee? I startle her, she didn't notice I was awake sort of.

"I am so happy you're awake." She beams.

I struggle; she notices and helps me to my feet. "Wwhere am I?" I question looking around at my surroundings.

"Why silly you are in Tiny Woods, like I said Earlier I am Ashlee who are you?" Ashlee says.

"Uh my name is Kate. Wait a second Pokémon can't talk, we humans aren't even able understand Pokémon talk so how am I….." I say.

"Uh sorry but look like a normal charmander to my no matter what angle I view you in." Ashlee said circling me.

"But that is not possible I am human." I say panicked.

"No, you don't look human why don't you take a look your self." She said pointing to a puddle near by.

I race over to the puddle and examine my reflection. Ashlee was right I am a charmander, but how? I let out a stifled scream. Ashlee screeches in surprise of my sudden outburst. And then says "Kate are you okay?" I stay silent at her remark.

At that moment a butterfree comes flying in Exclaiming "MY BABY SOMONE PLEASE HELP MY BABY!" I reunite with Ashlee while she tries to calm down the crazy butterfree lady. "It's alright now what happened?" she tried reassuring the butterfree.

"My baby he fell in a chasm that opened suddenly around us. And when I tried to rescue my baby I got attacked!" The butterfree said panicked.

"You got attacked!" Ashlee replied shocked.

"Yes I did please save my baby." The lady begged.

I looked to Ashlee she nodded and we took off to find the butterfree's baby.

We walked in silence getting attacked every now and then by enemy Pokémon, since I was a fire type I had an advantage over most of them but at times I needed Ashlee's help. I was getting good at being a Pokémon not great but good. But who am I, how did end up in that forest, why am I Pokémon instead of human, will I ever answer any of these questions?

We continued on until we finally made it to the end of the dungeon where we were met up with a Caterprie crying out. "Momma, momma where are you momma please someone help me."

"Calm down little one we are here to take you to your Momma." I said reassuringly to the baby Pokémon before me.

I scooped up the little Pokémon in my arms and started toward the way we came followed by Ashlee. All of a sudden the room went dark and voice screamed. "You are not going anywhere with that Pokémon." Caterprie Cringed in my arms scared of the voice.

"Who are you and what do you want with Caterprie." Ashlee yelled at the voice, scared it seemed. I held on tighter to the Pokémon in my arms trying to calm him down.

"As I told you before you will not be going anywhere with that Pokémon it attacked me for no reason what so ever so it shall pay!" the voice boomed.

"Oh this little guy I am sure he wouldn't hurt a flygon." Ashlee said tickling Caterprie.

"No I am not talking about that little mongrel I am talking about you the one holding it." The voice boomed pointing towards me most likely, only I couldn't see because it was dark.

"What are you talking about Kate never attacked anyone and I should know she has been with me all this time." Ashlee said in my defense.

"Oh that is what she wants you to think. But truly before now she attacked me while I was off guard. And one more thing is it true you can not remember any thing that happened before you woke." The voice questioned.

"Uhhhh." I said unsure of what he was talking about.

"Kate what is he talking about I know you can't remember anything before now but he is lying you never did anything to him right?" Ashlee questioned panicked.

"Ashlee I did nothing wrong please trust me." I pleaded unsure myself.

At that moment the light came back on and before us stood three Pokémon a gengar, an ekans and a medicham.

"You three what do you think you are doing here." Ashlee says probably knowing the three.

"Why Ashlee it is a surprise to see you here." The Gengar says nonchalant.

"Give up the act Gengar the jig is up."

"Oh that is only what you think Ashlee but this isn't over." Gengar sayd before the three of the goons leave without a trace.

"What was that about?" I question.

"Nothing lets just go." Ashlee says before leaving, and I follow.

"OH MY BABY YOU HAVE RETURNED!" butterfree exclaimed when we made it back to the clearing.

"Oh it was nothing." I say.

"Thank you so much here take these as a reward." Butterfree says handing over a couple berries.

"Why thank you." Ashlee says.

"Bye thank you saving me." Caterprie says before the two leave us alone.

"Kate… WILL YOU FORM A RESCUE TEAM WITH ME?" Ashlee exclaims suddenly.

I jump at her sudden out burst I stay speechless.

"Well I was just thinking since you have no where else to go you and I have a cool place that you love I thought you might want to form a rescue team with me and you already are good at it."

"Sure Ashlee." I reply.

"You will great." She replies excited. "Here follow me."

I followed her to a house with flames dancing all over the place.

"Welcome home Kate." Ashlee said.

**-Author's FYI **

**Hey yay first chapter done. Now how do you like it? Please Read! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Author's FYI**

**Hey so here is another chapter of **_**PRIDE OF a RESCUE TEAM so yeah I updated my other story so…. READ! WRITE! REVIEW! **_**Oh one other thing this story is only from Kate's POV. Now on to the story! **

**Ashlee: You updated a week ago.**

**WHAT IT'S BEEN THAT LONG THIS STORY HASN'T BEEN UPDATED IN TWO WEEKS!**

**Ashlee: Yep.**

**AAAAAAAA WHAT AM I GOINING TO DO NOW!**

**Ashlee: Oh I don't know maybe stop watching Full metal alchemist and soul Eater for a while and I don't know WRITE THE STORIES! **

***Gives evil glare.* HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!**

**Ashlee: uhh res. don't do anything to hasty. *Backs away slowly.***

**Oh Ashlee what are you talking about? *Gives wicked grin and gets up and walks toward scared witless chikorita.***

**Ashlee: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH READ WRITE REVIEW! *Runs for little life.***

**GET BACK HERE!**

Chapter 2: The first official rescue.

That night…

"_Kate….." A voice, I hear a voice calling me. "Kate…" its to faint to hear clearly. "Kate …. R….. U…ere." No I drifting off the dream, is ending, no I want to hear more stay._

The next morning…..

I woke up the next morning tired and exhausted. I let out a slow breath I looked out the window, it was still night! I am going back to bed! I crawled back to my straw bed, laid my head and closed my eyes to only be swept away by the ever fulfilling sleep.

The next morning AGAIN!

Finally it was a real morning and I woke up ready to go! But what was that weird dream I had last night and what/ who was talking? What was it saying? Oh well now is not the time to be worried about that. I walked outside stretching, ahhhhh it is going to be a nice day WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I trip over something or someone that was lying in front of my front doorway. I fall flat on my face.

I quickly get up outraged at the sudden disturbance in my morning full of sunshine and rainbows. "WHAT IS THE MEANIG OF THIS?!" I yell at the figure outraged.

It stirs and I see its face, it was only Ashlee. She looks at me startled at first then quickly gets up embarrassed.

"Oh sorry Kate I felt so excited last night I could barley sleep and I only got a few hours but in the middle of the night I couldn't stand it anymore so I came down here and I guess I fell asleep." She laughs a little and lets out a deep sigh.

"Well its okay." I say a little embarrassed by my sudd3en outburst.

"So has the mail come yet?" She says excited.

"No I don't think so." I reply.

Ashlee then runs over to the mailbox in front of fiery house and sits in front of it waiting.

"What are you doing?" I ay annoyed. "And don't you think it's a little dangerous for you to be over there, you are a grass type and there is fire all around you so…."

She stays quiet.

"Ashlee if you catch fire I'm not saving you."

No response.

"Ashlee?"

Then all of a sudden Ashlee's leaf on top of her head catches fire and she starts screaming running around wildly. "ASHLEE I TOLD YOU SO!" I laugh.

"KATE NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT! HELP ME!" She screeches.

"What do you want me to do?" I say starting to panic.

We both start screaming at the top of our lungs and run around in panic.

"KATE DO SOMETHING!" Ashlee screams.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO I JUST GOT HERE LIKE A DAY AGO REMEMBER!" I replied panicked.

All of a sudden a trio of Pokémon with water types surrounding them show up and the water types douse Ashlee with dozens of water guns. I try my best to stay away and protect the weak flame on my tail knowing it was my life line. Then the water types thinking I was on fire also was readying to douse me with a huge wave of hydro pumps. I try avoiding them, protecting my tail until all of a sudden when they are about to strike some weird yellow Pokémon uses psychic on and lifts me in the air removing me from the danger.

I start panicking being lifted off the ground is kind of scary when you are not used to it. Then the water Pokémon aim at me while I'm in the sky just floating around. The yellow Pokémon from before uses a protect to surround me before any water even drips on me. The yellow Pokémon then starts yelling at them to stop and they don't even argue they follow his command. Ashlee then thanks all of them for all their help, just being her usual self and all. They all welcome saying she is to generous.

"Um hello can I please be put back on the ground." I say annoyed of floating.

They all turn their attention to me angry. The yellow psychic Pokémon drops his psychic and I go plummeting to the ground. I scream seeing my really short life of meeting Ashlee and then now flash before my eyes. "I was only kidding." The Pokémon chuckles using psychic again and slowing my descent and setting me safely on the ground.

"Thanks." I say.

"No problem." He replies.

We all wave the water Pokémon bye when they leave leaving Ashlee, the trio of Pokémon and me all alone standing in front of my drenched house.

The trio of Pokémon turns to us and I finally get a good luck at them. It was a tyranitar, charizard, and the yellow Pokémon, my hero, an alakazam.

"I am sorry we didn't get to properly get to introduce ourselves I am Alakazam, this is Charizard and this is Tyranitar. We, around here, Is know as Team Gold." Alakazam says suddenly.

"Oh cool I ay well I am Kate and this is Ashlee. And we just started our rescue team kind of. And thank you for your help."

"Your welcome and what do you mean kind of." He says puzzled.

"Well you see we haven't exactly gotten our rescue team kit yet." Ashlee says letting out a pathetic laugh.

"OH wait a second are you the new team that formed yesterday." Charizard exclaimed.

"Yes…" I said sheepishly.

"Oh then well we were assigned by the pelliper post office to come deliver this to the new team on the other side of town so I guess this is yours." The fire Pokémon says holding out a bag full of rescue team necessaries.

"WOW REALLY!" Ashlee exclaims awed.

"Yep here you go." He hands the bag to me.

"WOW! Thanks!" I say also in awe at the bag in my hands.

"Kate lets see what we have in there." Ashlee says obviously excited.

"Wait a second before that." Alakazam says suddenly.

"WHAT?! WHAT'S WRONG?" She exclaims almost yelling.

"First you need a rescue team name." He replies calmly.

"A name?" I question.

"Yes a name." He says.

I look to Ashlee, she just stares back. "Well Kate you are the reason that we have this team so you do the honors. Also I got nothing." She laughs.

"Well then hmmmmmmmmm." I think for a few minutes.

We sit in silence for a few minutes thinking. The suddenly I scream out. "I GOT!"

"Everyone looks startled at my sudden outburst.

"WHAT!" Ashlee screeches.

"We will be Team…" I pause for dramatic effect.

They all stare at me waiting. I wait a few minutes.

"HERO!" I say startling them once again.

"That is….A GREAT NAME!" Ashlee shouts.

"Yes I agree." The trio agrees.

"Well then welcome Team HERO!" Alakazam says.

And thus started the great adventure of Team HERO.

**-Author's FYI**

**HA HAHA TAKE THAT ASHLEE! AND I HAVE BEEN WATCHING FMA AND SE ALL WEEKEND LONG!**

**Ashlee: Well they are great shows and this chapter was not so bad so great job. WAIT A SECOND DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO MAKE MY LEAF GET SET ON FIRE!**

**Yes, yes I did. **

**Ashlee: Meanie. **

**Oh well to bad for you.**

**Ashlee: wait before we say our goodbyes for know how about a little RESHIRAMGIRL88 Get to know me quiz!**

**No way.**

**Ashlee: Awww come on please!**

**No.**

**Ashlee: please!**

***lets out breath* FINE!**

**Ashlee: Yay ok question number 1! What is your favorite color?**

**Are you serious? **

**Ashlee: JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!**

**Ok fine then uhhh Red.**

**Ashlee: cool ok number 2 what is your favorite band?**

**Skillet.**

**Ashlee: Number 3 what are your favorite shows?**

**Well I have a lot but Pokémon, of course, Full metal alchemist, Ouran High Host club, Fruits basket, Soul eater, and I think that's it no wait Avatar: the last airbender, and The legend of Korra.**

**Ashlee: wow that's a lot.**

**Hey you asked.**

**Ashlee: ok number 4 what is your favorite song by skillet and other artists?**

**Well ok skillet will have to be monster, hero, Whispers in the dark, Awake and alive, Comatose, Rebirthing, (I hate that title though) Lucy, and Last night, oh and collide and Dead inside wait and Falling inside the black. Now with other artists I will not bow by Breaking Benjamin, Headstrong by Trapt (warning this song curses a little) Diary of Jane Also by breaking Benjamin, Broken by Seether featuring Amy lee, Bring me to life by evenscenes, and by linkin park In the end, New divide, faint, numb, What I've done, And somewhere I belong, oh and Thnks fr the mmrs, by fall out boys.**

**Ashlee: Wow you're quite the rocker.**

**Thanks.**

**Ashlee: ok then number 5 what is your favorite legendary Pokémon.**

**Ok hmm Reshiram (Of course) Entei, Celebi, and Latias.**

**Ashlee: number 6 non-legendary?**

**Well Chikorita, Grovyle, Chimchar, Mudkip, Squirtle, and charmander.**

**Ashlee: you seem to likw fire hmm.**

**Yep**

**Ashlee: Ok number 7 what is your favorite pokemon game?**

**Aww that is a hard one well Pmd: red/blue rescue team, pmd: explores of time, pokemon ranger: (The first just called pokemon ranger) shadows of almia, and guardian signs, And umm Pokemon black. I think that's IT oh wait and white 2. Yep now that's it.**

**Ashlee: ok final question number 8 what is your favorite number?**

**8 of courses why what's your.**

**Ashlee: 7!**

**OK Then questions over BYE!**

**READ! WRITE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Author's FYI **

**Before getting to the new chapter I would like to say something. Followers, Reviewers, Favorites. Thank you. THANK YOU. THANK YOU! Without all of you I would never have started this story nor ever finish my other so THANK YOU! Now let the new chapter begin! READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 3: A SHOCKING rescue!

That night…

_The voice its calling to me again only I can hear it more clearly but not much. "K…..Ka…Kat….Kate….C…u…r …..E" I try to focus on what it is saying but no I am losing it, the voice is fading once again and the dream is ending._

I wake up the next morning to the flapping of bird wings. I rush outside to see the source of the noise and find a shadow of a large pelican like bird flying to the west of my warm welcoming home. The mailbox is left open; I rush to the front of it and peer inside. Junk, Junk, Junk, bills, bills, (How can fire produce bills, surely they have the wrong address?)Then I stumble along something interesting. A rescue wanted letter. I open it reading the writing within.

"What you reading?" Ashlee says suddenly scaring me half to death that I drop all the mail. I let out a small shriek trying to quickly pick up the fallen mail.

"Oh here let me help you." She says picking them up too.

We finally gather them all and she hands me here pile. I search through the pile looking for the letter, but find nothing.

"Where is it? Where is it?" I say beginning to become panicked

"Where is what?" Ashlee asks.

"The letter where is the letter?" I scream searing the ground on hands and knees.

"OH this, is this what you are looking for?" She says taking something out of the mailbox.

"Yes that is how did it get there!" I say swiping it from her hand.

"Oh I saw and thought it would be funny if it just ended back in the mail box so…" she said sheepishly.

"Hahaha very funny Ashlee." I mock.

"What?" she asks.

"You are kidder you know that!" I snap.

"Yes I did know that!" she snaps back.

"Touché." I grin.

"Here let me read!" She screams trying to grab the letter from my hand.

"Hey no I will read."I reply moving the letter out her reach.

"Awww!' she pouts.

I clear my throat and begin.

"Hello, bzzzzzzzz, this is magnimite, bbbbbbbzzzzzzzzzzzz, it seems our friend have gotten into a shocking situation and needs help, bbbbbbbbbbbzzzzzzzzzzz , so please dear reader will you please rescue our dear friends from Thunder wave cave. Thank you. BZZZZZZZZZZZZ." I finish.

"Oh a rescue mission yay!" Ashlee squeals.

"Calm down now lets get going." I say heading to the mystery dungeon entrance.

This is going to be so much fun!" Ashlee squeals.

We walk for a long time getting closer to our target. We finally reach the end of the dungeon and find two magnimite stuck together. All four of us escape the cave safely.

_Later…._

"Thank you so much for rescuing us, however can we repay you?"They cried.

"It is no big deal we are just doing our job." Ashlee smiled.

"No we must repay you somehow but unfortunately we have no money." They both look down to the ground with a sad depressed look.

"Oh no don't worry about paying us please!" Ashlee says suddenly.

"But we need to show you our gratitude some way please." Magnimite says shy fully.

"Oh I have an idea." I interrupt.

"What is it Kate?' Ashlee asks.

"Why don't you two join Team HERO?' I say suddenly.

"Join team HERO? Are you sure, if we do there has to be somewhere for us to stay close by ready for any missions."They two say lightening up.

"Well I'm not so sure about the place to stay?" Ashlee says sheepishly.

"Oh well then we must be off." The magnimite say starting to leave.

"No wait!" Ashlee yells.

"What is it?" The two ask.

"There is a new shop in town that sells friend areas, how about we stop by there tomorrow?" She says excited.

"Well sure then see you there." Magninmite says then they leave.

"Well Kate we are off to town tomorrow so go get some good rest, ok then night." She says yawning.

"Night." I reply as she leaves going down the side road.

_The next morning…_

I had no dreams that night I must have been to excited about the next day to actually sleep properly.

I wake up at the brink of dawn with Ashlee right outside my door ready to go.

"Are you ready sleep head?" She says cheerfully.

"Yeah I guess." I yawn.

"Well come on then, lets get a move on!" She says running down the road.

"Hey wait up!" I yell chasing after her.

"You can't catch me!" she shouts to me.

"Oh yes I can." I yell after her speeding up.

She stops suddenly at the top of the hill.

"Got you!' I shout and hit her on her back.

She does not reply only starring off into the distance.

"Ashlee?" I question.

She stays quiet.

Ashlee? Hello, Ashlee? Come in Ashlee?" I say waving my hand in front of her face.

She gets startled and stares at me and says. "What? What's wrong Kate?"

"Oh nothing." I say like nothing happened.

"Well then come to town we go!" she says before taking off again down the hill.

"Hey wait up!" I yell after her.

_A few minutes later…_

"Here it is welcome to Legend town where all the legends of the olden days some how become true." She says spreading her arms out wide.

I gaze around the town, it looks like a little cozy town.

"There you have the Kelenco shop, The kangahstan storage, the gulpin link shop, the Persian bank, Wigglytuff friend shop and last but not least just beyond town is the pelipper post office." Ashlee says eyes gleaming.

"Wow." I say.

"Well lets go to Wigglytuff's shop first!" She says running dow the street to the pink shop.

"Hey wait up." I shout.

After a few minutes we get a few friend areas and Magnimite join our team.

We are just about to head back to base when there is an uproar from the middle of the square.

"Oh please won't you help your leafy fans can easily get my friend out of the rocks, oh please shiftry will please help me." Jumblepuff pleas.

"Why should I you have no money." Shifrty replies.

"Shiftry!" Alakazam interrupts.

"Alakazam!" shiftry says shocked.

"Why won't you help this poor Pokémon can't you see your leafy fans will be perfect to help out this Pokémon?"

"Grrrr fine then." Shiftry says then quickly runs away.

"Now don't you mind that shiftry he is just a big baby, if you have anymore problems with him just let me know alright?" Alakazam says to Jumblepuff.

Jumble puff nods then follows after shiftry.

Team gold walks are way and notices us.

"Oh why it is a pleasure to see you two again, how are you?" Alakzam says politely.

"OH were great how about you?" I respond trying to be polite

"Very good indeed , now we must be on our way." Alakazam says leaving.

But a few steps later he stops abruptly and turns in my direction.

"What is it Alakazam?" Charizard asks.

"Nothing, nothing lets go." He says and they leave once again.

**-Author's FYI**

**Whew another chapter done! I really am sorry about the delay! So here you go.**

**Please READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Author's FYI**

**Hey again so sorry for such a long wait for this chapter kind of got stuck with some stuff and I didn't know where to go nest with it so….. Yeah so, sorry! Before this chapter I would like to say something very important! **_**Never To Be Seen Again **_**is going to be a never ending story it will take you on may adventures! There even may be squeals! Sorry spoiler! So one more thing before we start I will be writing two more stories later one will be a fan fiction of Explorers of time, FROM THE BEGGING! And the other will be a fan fic of Gates to infinity, omg I almost cried harder on gates to infinity then on Explorers of time! Sorry about that sudden outburst so the titles of these will be, **_**HERO of the Dark, **_**and, (Not really sure yet if this is permanent,) **_**Not Everything is what it seems, **_**or it will be, **_**We are falling,**_** You know I just thought of something! I will let you the readers, decide on the title! So without anymore delays on to the story! READ! WRITE! REVIEW! I do not own Pokémon, skillet or their song monster.**

Chapter 4: He has feet?

_The next morning…. _

I wake up the next morning, I had no dreams last night but something else rather odd happened in its place. The earth was shaking suddenly, as if an earthquake occurred. But just wait it gets weirder after I wake up…..

_(Flashback)_

I woke up, same old, same old, until all of a sudden I hear these weird voices talking to me, from the ground. I looked around for the voice, startled. The voice said. "Kate, are you perhaps the one they call Kate?" I looked around again. "OH dear so sorry about that, you can't see us." At that moment A dugitrio appears in the ground not to far in front of me. "Why hello there we are Dugitrio, and you see our child diglett has been kidnapped by Skarmory please save him!" After this remark the Pokémon dives right back into the ground leaving without a trace.

_Back to the present….._

_And that sums up to now where me and Ashlee are now on our way to the top of Mt. Steel. So to the present!_

"Kate are we there yet?" Ashlee moans.

"No Ashlee we still have quite a long way to go." I reply for the millionth time since leaving base.

"UGHHHHH!" She moans.

"Ashlee stop that!" I snap.

"But Kate I'm so bored!" She yawns.

"Ok then Ashlee if your that bored then why don't we play the silent game?"

"But Kate, we played that game already, I lose every time!"

"Precisely! Now be quiet for a second please!" I sanp.

"Fine, hey Kate I have an idea! Why don't we have a sing along!" She cheers.

"FINE!" I snap annoyed.

"YAY!" Ashlee cheers again.

"I will start then." I grin.

Ashlee squealed with delight.

"The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged but I can't control it!" I start.

"Oh I know this song! So stay away from me, the beast is ugly, I feel the rage and I just can't hold it!" Ashlee squeals then joins in.

I smile her way as we walk.

"It's scratching on the walls, in the closet and in the halls, it comes awake and I can't control!"

"Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head. Why won't somebody come save me from this, make it end?!"She smiles back.

"I feel it deep within it's just beneath the skin! I must confess that I feel like a monster!"

"I hate what I've become the nightmare's just begun! I must confess that I feel like a monster!"

"I, I feel like a monster! I, I feel like a monster!" We sing together. Then repeat again.

"The secret side I keep hid under lock and key. I keep it caged but I can't control it!" I split off again.

"'Cause if I let him out, he'll tear me up break me down." Ashlee sings by herself again.

"Why won't somebody come save me from this, make it end?!" I scream.

"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster!" Ashlee screams echoes bouncing off the cave walls scaring some zubat. I laugh at her making her smile.

"I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun! I must confess that I fell like a monster!" I scream louder then her outburst.

This time the ground starts shaking again and we stop immediately.

"WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLEEP? WELL AT LEAST MY ATTEMPT TO!" a voice booms not to far away from us from a cave.

Ashlee starts trembling and quickly hides behind my back.

"WHO ARE YOU? SHOW YOURSELF!" I yell back.

"OH YOU SURE A FIESTY ONE, I LIKE YOU! BUT YOU DISTUBIED MY SLEEP SO YOU MUST BE PUNISHED! PLEASE WALK THROUGH TO MY CAVERN AND WE WILL BATTLE!" It yells back.

"FINE THEN BRING IT ON!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Kate I don't think this is such a great idea." Ashlee squeaks trembling.

"Don't worry Ashlee, it will be alright. Also I think Diglatt is just up ahead. Don't worry I'm by your side and I will never leave it ok?"I reassure her.

Ashlee nods a little nervous but her eyes filled with determination.

We walk through to the "Mighty" cavern where the 'so called' voice waits.

"There you are!" A skarmory says as we enter.

Ashlee lets out a little scream and hides once again behind my back.

"OH I see you are not alone little one and it looks like this one is a chicken where ever did you find such a pitiful partner." Skarmory mocks.

"HEY LEAVE HER ALONE!" I yell back at him my tail blazes higher, and brighter.

"Oh I see so you're the feisty one!" He mocks again.

"I said leave her alone!" I yell getting angrier by the minute.

"Well then lets start this shall we?" He quickly flies inot the air preparing to use an aerial ace.

I swiftly dodge it, using a flamethrower.

It is over quicker than it started, leaving team HERO the victor.

"This is not over!" Skarmory says and flies away.

AS soon as he leaves we hear a voice say. "Phew I thought he would never leave."

We look in the direction of the voice revealing a little diglett.

"Diglett!" Ashlee yells racing over to the Pokémon.

"Ashlee, wait!" I say grabbing her by the leaf on her head.

"OWWWW That HURTS!" she says.

"Umm ok then just give you advice, 'look before you leap'!" I say letting her go.

"Look before I? EEEEPPPPPPP!" she screams noticing the sudden chasm sprawled before her.

"Yep!' I say sarcastically.

"Hey diglett how did you gewt up there?" Ashlee yells.

"I don't know just please get me down!" He yells back.

"Ok were on it!" I yell to him.

"How are we going to do this?" Ashlee asks.

"Beats me." I reply.

"KATE!" She yells.

"WHAT?" I ask.

"I think we can be of help?" a voice says from overhead.

We both look up and see the magnmiter from before.

"Magnimite you're here!" Ashlee says excited.

"Yes we zzzzzzzzzzzz are." They reply.

"Can you help in any way?" I ask.

"We bbbzzzzzzzzzz think so zzzzzzzz."

"Ok then go right ahead and try then."I say.

The two electric pokemon fly over to diglett. And lift him off the ground as Ashlee and I make our way back down the mountain.

_Later….._

"Thank you so much!" Dugitrio says much later.

"Your welcome!" Ashlee says with a wide smile.

"If it weren't for you I would still be stuck on that mountain, thank you." Dsiglett says grateful.

"Oh you are too kind!" Ashlee remarks.

"NO thank you!" dugitrio.

"I still feel like I'm walking on air." Dugilett says.

We all stop and stare at him for the sudden outburst.

"Oh son I think it is time o go now tat a." dugitrio says and the two ground Pokémon without a trace.

"Feet?' I say.

"He has them, feet?" Magnimite says.

**-Author's FYI**

**Oh I just love that part of the game so until nest time! READ WRITE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Author's FYI**

**Sorry for such the long wait. Now on to the story! I do not own Carly ray jespen's song call me maybe. One f more thing in the song part this is **Ashlee **and this is **_Kate._

Chapter 5: The legendary fool

_That night…._

Another dream, that same dream. That Pokémon I keep seeing who could it be? I can hear it more clearly. What? What did it say, Human? My role? NO wait! Don't go! I need to hear more! Just a little longer, please!

Its no use, almost as fast as the dream started the dream ended.

_That Morning….. _

That dream, only if I had a few more minutes I could of heard what that Pokémon was saying. Only if….

"HEY KATE!" Ashlee shouted.

I snapped out of my daydreaming, and headed outside to see what all the ruckus was about.

"WHAT!?" I replied agitated.

"Kate, I would like you to meet Jumblepuff." She said calm as ever.

Behind her was a little blue Pokémon with little puffs of white.

"Hi." It said shyly.

"Hello" I smiled. That only seemed to frighten it more.

"Its ok, Kate won't hurt you." Ashlee said reassuringly.

The little Pokémon stepped out form behind Ashlee.

"Hi my name is Jumblepuff, please help my friend is in great need of a rescue teams help." It had tears rolling downs it face.

"Oh it ok please don't cry we will help we promise." I replied suddenly.

"You will?" It asked.

"Of course!"Ashlee smiled.

"THANK YOU!" Jumblepuff shouted.

"Now where did your friend go?" I asked.

"Well you see the other day I asked other teams to help my friend, Shiftries' team, Team Whirl wind. They went but the only problem is they haven't returned. I've tried other teams to go help them but they all run away afraid." The little blue Pokémon begins to cry.

"Please, don't cry we will go help them. We promise." Ashlee said suddenly. "Right Kate?"  
"Of course!" I agreed.

"Thank you!" Jumblepuff said.

"No problem but one thing where exactly did they go?" I ask.

"They want to the Silent Chasm. Please rescue them." It pleaded.

"Ok Ashlee you ready to go?"I asked.

"Ready!" She confirmed.

We began walking toward the path to the mystery dungeons.

"HEY WAIT!" Jumblepuff shouted.

We both turned to the little blue Pokémon.

"What is it?" Ashlee asked.

"It's just that…" Jumblepuff looked down to the ground.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked.

"It's just that, there is a rumor about the silent chasm." It paused.

Jumblepuff had our full attention.

"There is a rumor that there is monster living in the silent chasm, a terrifying monster." Jumbelpuff said.

"WHAT!" Ashlee shrieked.

"Yes that is probably why Shiftry's team is not back yet." I agreed.

"A ….. A Terrifying monster!" Ashlee was scared witless.

"OK then lets go, no matter what!" I smiled.

"KATE!"Ashlee screamed.

"What? What's wrong Ashlee?"I asked.

"It's just…"She pondered. "Oh my stomach, the pain!"

I could tell she was playing tricks, but I wonder why?

"Oh, I'm sorry jumblepuff but we are going to have to skip this mission. See my stomach hurts so much. Oh and Kate's is too, she looks like she is in so much pain!" Ashlee was lying through her teeth.

They turned to me.

"OH YAEH! IT HURTS SO MUCH! IT MUST HAVE BEEN SOMETHING I ATE FOR BREAKFAST! OH THE PAIN! THE AGONY!" I sympathized playing along.

"So you see Jumblepuff we are going to have to skip this mission we're sorry." Ashlee apologized.

"But, hold on a second. Kate hasn't had any breakfast yet?" Jumblepuff said puzzled.

I looked to Ashlee, she looked at me. We both laughed.

"Well then anything else we need to know?" I asked.

"Nope, I think that's it."The little blue Pokémon said.

"Ok then, are you ready now, Ashlee?"I asked with a smile.

"I guess." She said and we were off to the Silent Chasm.

_In the Mystery Dungeon…._

"Are we there yet?" Ashlee asked.

"Are going to have to go through this again?" I asked aggravated.

"Yep!" She smiled.

"Fine, then what do you want to sing then? Or would you rather just sing something by yourself?" I was really getting tired of this.

"Umm how about we sing….." She pondered for a second.

I stayed quiet waiting.

"Oh I know."Ashlee cheered.

"What is it?" I said annoyed.

"Guess silly here it goes."She smiled and laughed.

Ashlee's face became stern, but with the hint of a smile, and begun.

"I threw a wish in the well. Don't ask me I'll never tell. I looked to you as it fell. And now your in my way."

"_Trade my soul for a wish. Pennies and dimes for a kiss. I wasn't looking for this. But now you're in my way."_

"You're stare was holding. Ripped jeans skin was showing. Hot night wind was blowing. Where you think you're going baby!"

"_Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy. But here's my number. So call me maybe!"_

"It's hard to look right, at you baby. But here's my number. So call me maybe!"

"_Hey, I just met you! And this is crazy! But here's my number! SO CALL ME MAYBE!"_

She didn't sing the next part.

"Come Ashlee, what happened. We were having fun!" I laughed.

Ashlee stayed quiet again.

"What is it?" I asked.

"That." She pointed to the lighted corridor ahead of us.

"Oh." I realized.

"Were here." She said scared.

"Well be fine." I reassured her.

Ashlee stayed quiet.

"Come we will be fine, besides its just a legend."I said. Heading into the lighted corridor.

**-Author's FYI**

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry for such a long wait. Please forgive me! So what did you think did you like it or did you hate it. I know it is the time to do this chapter in the story but oh well I write this first and entirely forgot about that event. So if you know what event I'm talking about sorry forgot about. But if you don't just keep reading! Until next time! Please, READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Author's FYI  
I AM SO SORRY DOW EVERYTHING! I AM SO SORRY! I was too busy to keep three stories, so one needed a little break. BUT Don't fret it is summer! SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOO HERE IT IS! Just for you a special chapter! On to the story! READ! WRITE! REVIEW! If you want some music to listen to during this chapter listen to: **Monster; Skillet, Animal I've become; Three days grace, Get out alive; Three days grace. **Also if you have any music you like that I never have listed in any of my stories just let me now and I will listen to them as soon as I can and maybe I will use them in a chapter or for a character. Maybe the songs you send in will become my new favorite song. Who knows? But onto the story!**

Chapter 6: Madness

-Ashlee's POV-

Kate bounded ahead into the light at full speed.

"KATE WAIT UP! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!" I raced after her.

"Hurry up slow poke." She laughed.

"You know I can't run that fast." I sighed at immaturity. And I thought I was childish.

We ran into the light.

"Kate don't go racing off like that!" I yelled as I ran.

I bumped into something and fell back.

"Ow." I cringed.

I looked up at the 'something', rather someone.

"Kate don't do that!" I yelled at her.

Her back was turned to me. She kept quiet.

"What is it? IS something wrong?" I asked and looked around.

She said very quite. "Something. Something is very wrong. I can feel."

I got and stood at her side. I glanced at her. Her eyes danced around the corridor, searching every little crevasse.

All of a sudden there was tension in the air, as if something was approaching us.

"Kate." I whispered.

"Battle formation." She stayed quiet and raised arms. Long silver claws erupted at her finger tips. There a slight a smile sprawled across her face, revealing razor sharp teeth. Her eyes seemed unfocused and she let out a wicked laugh.

I looked at my partner again. She seemed to be turning savage right before my eyes.

"Kate…." I said silently.

She turned to me.

"What?" She replied and smiled wider.

"Are you okay?" I took a step back from her.

"Perfectly fine." She replied, her voice cut through the air like a knife it sounded nothing like my partners voice.

Kate stood up straighter and tensed up.

"Someone is approaching." She said, her voice seemed to sound normal again.

I heard it too. It was just the faint sound of wind drafting from in front of us.

I tensed up and prepared razor leafs. But something seemed to take over me.

Pure madness coursed through my veins. Something urged me to use a vine whip combined with razor leaf. A smile slowly creped onto my face.

'This is madness.' I thought to myself. I quickly shook my head, hoping the feeling would pass.

No good, it was still there. I let out a slight chuckle.

This was all insane, what was I thinking? I never should have left my family just to form a rescue team. They knew before that I would never be able to do any of this. Maybe they were right? I should just go home now and admit I was wrong.

I quickly shook my head violently. "WHAT AM I THINKING?!" I screamed.

Kate turned to me.

"What's wrong Ashlee?" Kate asked.

"Nothing." I replied. I shouldn't have my partner worry, we had other things to focus on.

"Ok…" She eyed me. Then returned to battle stance.

I let out a silent sigh. We had to rescue shiftry.

"Hello?" A voice called out in front of us.

"Who goes there?" Kate boomed.

"OH please don't hurt me I am just looking for a rescuer, a hero."The voice cried.

Kate looked at me. I looked back her.

"Who are you are?" I asked.

"I am jumblepluff. I was separated from my friend. We were playing and the winds took me away. All I want to do Is get out of here." Jumblepluff cried.

"Wait a second did a shiftry come be here by any chance?" Kate asked the frightened Pokémon.

"Yes one did come by in efforts to rescue me." The Pokémon replied and looked up at me.

Where did he go?" Kate asked.

"He…He…." The Pokémon cried out.

"Its okay! Just tell us where he went. We are here to rescue you both." I said quickly.

"He got pokenapped." It cried.

"What! Where exactly was he taken to?" Kate asked.

"Some mighty electric Pokémon appeared in the sky and took him away. But that Pokémon should still be around here somewhere." JUmblepluff looked around us.

"Ashlee stay here and watch over this little one. I will go ahead and try to look for Shiftry." Kate started walking.

"BUT KATE!" I protested.

"NO Ashlee please stay here. I don't want you seeing what is about to happen. No matter what you hear do not go after me." Kate replied and started walking.

I resisted the urge to go after her.

"Actually," She stopped and turned to us. "Take Jumblepluff back to base. No matter what do not look back."

She looked at us one last time and continued on further into the dungeon.

I will never get that image out of my head.

Kate's image was stuck in my head. That last ting I saw of her. Her deep blue eyes danced like little flames surrounded with little rings of red around them. She had a slight smile on her face, the razor sharp teethe were nothing compared to the ones she wore now. The long silver claws grew at least three times longer than before.

What has my partner become?

-Kate's POV-

I left the tow behind. I did not want them seeing this.

New found energy coursed through my veins. My vision was sharper, I could see every little grain on rocks twenty feet away. I raised my arms and looked down at my claws. They were at least 10 feet long. I licked the inside of my mouth, all the space was token up by my teeth.

When the two were well out of sight I looked at my tail. The burning tip was a torch, it was burning at least 3 feet high.

I let out a little cry and gasp.

What is causing me to do this.

'_Do not resist. It will just hurt you more.' _A voice pierced in my skull.

The voice sounded as if a annoying kid at school was scratching a black board with his bare fingernails.

I held my head and screamed.

'_Resistance is futile. Just accept you really are on the inside. Show the world your tee power.' _The voice cackled.

I let out another piercing scream. It seemed as pain was seeping into my head, hurting my brain. Just think of the worst headache you ever experienced, yeah it was about 10 THOUSAND times worst than that. It felt that my head was going to split open soon.'

I screamed again in agony, when will it ever stop?

But as soon as it stared it was over. All the pain subsided.

'_Now isn't that better?' _The voice asked. '_Now its time to show the world that power you have locked up inside you. You have the perfect outfit to show it off, now its just time for the performance.'_

I looked around me. There was no difference in anything. But a new purpose drove me.

"Revenge."I smiled and continued. Scratching the walls of the cave as I went.

**-Author's FYI**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

**Ahhhhhh now my head hurts. Maybe I shouldn't write like that anymore….**

**Oh well. But READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**-Author's FYI**

**Ashlee: HIYA!  
Hi Ok before the chapter….  
Ashlee: We need to discuss something**

**One of our fellow readers reviewed asked if Kate in the last chapter was primal Reshiram**

**Ashlee: No she was not she was rather stricken with pure madness which you will find out more in this chapter.**

**Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Primal Reshiram, I like that thought. Ashlee! Write that down!**

**Ashlee: uh oh you shouldn't have done that you just gave her an idea. If I were Kate I would run away!**

**Pfffffffffft your not helping. Just hurry up and write it down. And besides Kate isn't here.  
Ashlee: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!  
She is on a little business trip. One of my fellow author's needed her for some back up.**

**Ashlee: Great they kidnapped her!  
No they didn't they asked if they could use her for some task.**

**Ashlee: Hurry call a search and rescue team!  
Ashlee….  
Ashlee: call the police!  
ASHLEE.**

**Ashlee: CALL THE SWAT TEAM!  
ASHLEE!  
Ashlee: what?**

***Face palms* Read! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 7: Lost control

-Kate's POV-

My long claws scratched along the long corridor as I went further and further and further into the cave.

The sound echoed and bounced off the cave walls. I smiled wider.

The voice was right I feel so much better this way. I feel so much powerful, so much more…..more insane. More wicked, more prepared for anything.

I smiled; this is what it feels like to be a legendary I guess. Feeling this awesome power is awesome! I feel like am in control of everything. I am prepared for anything.

'_Use metal claw on that rock!' _The voice snapped.

I did as it told and used the powerful move on it.

The rock, on impact, split into dust.

'_You see this is the true power inside you, you just needed to let it out. Let the world see it. Don't be afraid to let it out.' _The voice seemed to cackle.

My smile got even larger almost taking up my entire face.

'_Good, good. Now with some of my guidance this power came become almost the same as those of legendaries' maybe even better.'_

"Yes master." I said aloud.

I continued down the corridor till I am came into the light. There laid Shiftry.

I raced over to the Pokémon and looked down at it.

'_Kill it now!' _the voice shouted.

I hesitated at its command. I thought we were suppose to rescue him not kill him.

'_Do IT! NOW!' The voice screamed in my head._

It was too intense I let out a scream myself. And fell to my knees, holding my head.

"wwWhat?" Shifrty began to stir.

I quickly got up and looked at him. What would he think?

He noticed me but didn't really say anything about my appearance but rather, "you have to get out of here, NOW!"

I hesitated, what should I do? Run away and let him fend for himself, just like he said to? Kill him now and pretend he was never here, just like the voice command? OR should I do the right thing and stay here with him and help escape?

These thoughts raced through my head.

"Get out of here now! Get out of here alive!" Shiftry yelled at me.

I stood still staring at him.

'_KILL HIM NOW!' The voice screeched._

I quickly shut my eyes and held my head.

"GET OUT NOW!" The leafy fan Pokémon screamed from in front of me.

'_Kill him now! He has seen too much and knows too much!' The voice in my head screamed._

It was all too much.

I let out a piercing scream.

"What's wrong?" Shiftry asked.

"I can't….." I whispered.

I lost control of my body all of a sudden.

Slowly my hands fell from my head and to my sides.

I could still talk, I just couldn't move the rest of my body. This must be the voice's doing.

'_I warned you. Now I control you…' _The voice laughed.

Slowly my feet moved me forward, closer and closer to shiftry.

"MOVE! GET AWAY NOW!" I screamed.

Shiftry hesitated but just stood there staring at me.

One of hands slowly rose, the claws on the end getting sharper.

"NOW! GET AWAY!" I screamed, desperate.

I approached the grass type closing in the space. The claws getting sharper and longer. I couldn't fight it no matter how I tried to resist.

"KATE!" A voice screamed behind me.

My body whipped around and there was Ashlee, team Gold behind her.

"KATE!" Ashlee screamed again.

"ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Shiftry yelled at all of us.

I whipped around to face shiftry.

"NOW IS THE TIME TO DIE!" A wicked voice erupted from my throat. I lost all control.

My legs ran up to shiftry and I used a metal claw on him. He quickly held up one of his leafy fans blocking the move.

"_HOW DARE YOU!" 'I' screamed._

"Kate? What happen to you?" Ashlee asked.

"_KATE? WHO IS THIS KATE YOU SPEAK OF? THIS 'KATE' IS NO MORE! I AM THE VOICE OF MADNESS!" I laughed._

"NO Don't LISTEN TO HIM! ASHLEE! ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" I screamed, pleaded. I had only enough energy to scream.

"_SHUT UP YOU! I WILL DEAL YOU LATER!" The voice cut me off again._

The voice control and I was left powerless.

"KAET YOU HAVE TO FIGHT IT!" Alakazam shouted.

"_QUIT GIVING HER IDEAS!" It shouted. It moved and used a metal claw right where Alakazam was standing._

"FIGHT IT!" Charizard shouted. But how could I? I was useless, I had no energy to fight back.

"YOU CAN DO IT!" Tyranitar agreed.

"KATE PLASE!" Ashlee pleaded.

"_ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" It screamed and opened its mouth wide preparing to use a flamethrower._

Nothing came out. No nothing. Its mouth hung open, with no fire.

"NO YOU DON'T! THEY ARE MY FRIENDS! I AM NOT ALLOWING YOU TO SUE MY POWER ON THEM!" I screamed.

I gradually gained control over my body. My claws sunk back to normal size, my teeth returned to normal. The red rings slowly disappeared but all together my eyes glowed a bright blue.

"Don't think you can just take over control of my body and get away with it." I yelled.

And everything turned to black…..

**-Author's FYI**

**Ashlee: that was complicated.**

**Yep….**

**Ashlee: SO…**

**NO!  
Ashlee: PLEASE JUTTHIS ONE TIME!  
NO!  
Ashlee: meanie!  
WHATEVER!  
Ashlee: Meanie!  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**-Author's FYI**

**OK S and sisters I will try to post the white and black story either today or tomorrow. Tangled I still have to fix, but Gates to infinity will be soon also. Ok for Rapunzel's song how about.**

"White of Ying and Yang,"  
"Let your tail burn bright,"

"Guided by the one of truth,"

"Defeat ones that dim your light."

**Lets just say I had a lot of time on my hands. XD**

**But umm other than that. Instead of Diagla (Primal Diagla) becoming young after brushing Kate's hair, he turns good. SO after she runs away he becomes slowly (Not really slowly) PRIMAL DIAGLA! S I will try to give "S" Like a feisty, sassy side. But she is also gentle and kind. But make her made, you might want to run. **

**Oh for titles! I am always up for them! But here are some I thought of…**

**(Tangled) Just a brush away**

**(Black and white duet, thing) Was it worth it? OR! The secretes of Black and White OR! Hidden in Plain sight. I had a really good one, but now I can't remember it. Or we can always good with one of yours. WAIT I REMEMBER! No wait….. How about…..When Black and White Collide. OR! Whispers in the Dark. OH WAIT! The duo of light and dark, Guardians of Light and Dark. OR! Against the Past.**

**(Gates to Infinity) Sick of it, Rise in Revolution, Not without a fight, The fight for our lives, The Cold end, the Infinite Labyrinth? World So Cold**

**I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE! Of course the Pokémon will be arranged. Now we just need character names.**

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 8: Not as innocent as you think?

-Ashlee's POV-

I stared down at Kate's limp body and gently put a cold wet rag on her forehead.

"You do know this was all Gengar's doing." I said silently.

"Yes, we found him when you and Kate left. He was at the bottom of the cavern, after you left." Alakazam answered.

"Good, I don't him coming near Kate anymore. He is too much of an influence." I stroked Kate's sleeping head.

"Ashlee…" Charizard said silently.

"You know that won't be possible." Tyranitar answered for the fully evolved fire type.

I slightly nodded. Now the thought even seemed like nonsense in my head.

"I know you guys. It was just a thought. I just don't know what to do!" I cried. Tears began rolling down my face.

"Ashlee," Alakazam said. "This is not a matter to cry about. Please no tears."

I quickly wiped away the tears and turned to them.

"I know, its just…" I smiled.

"What? What happened?" Kate stirred.

I turned back to her and stroked the top of her head. "Kate are you okay?"

She nodded, her eyes barley open.

"You need the rest, got o sleep." Alakazam told her.  
She nodded and slowly closed her eyes again. Soon after there was a slight snore coming from the direction of the sleeping charmander.

"Ashlee, you need to stay away from her, she is very dangerous." Charaizard said silently.

I whipped around and faced the gold ranked rescue team.

"She is not dangerous!"

"Ashlee…" Tyranitar began.

"How could you think she was dangerous? She was being controlled. Kate couldn't help that." I tried to explain. But I knew on the inside they were right.

"Ashlee, she almost killed Shiftry." Alakazam whispered.

"I now you guys," I looked down. "I am just trying to doubt it. Even though its 100 percent true."

"Ashlee, when she wakes up in the morning just leave her, do not go anywhere close to her ok?"Alakazam ordered.

"But…." I tried.

They looked at me.

"I know you guys." I looked down.

I turned back to my friend and dear partner.

"But, what will she do? She has no where to go not to mention she can't remember anything." I whipered.

"What was that?" The three asked.

"Can we at least rescue Shiftry?" I asked.

Alakazam let out a sigh. "I guess so."

A smile crept on my face. I whipped around to face the three.

"THANK YOU!" I screamed and hugged the three.

The next day….

"KATE WAKE UP!" I jumped onto he sleeping fire type.

Her eys flew open and almost used an ember on me. But upon seeing it was only she slowly closed her mouth back.

"What do you want Ashlee?" Kate asked half asleep.

"Come on we have to save Shiftry from Mt. Thunder!" I said a little impatient.

"Can't that wait until tomorrow?" She asked.

"NO! Zapdos kidnapped and we have to rescue him! He is on terrible danger!" I yelled at er.

Her eyes flew wide open. "Zapdos?"  
"Yeah?" I looked at her a little confused.

"You mean the legendary lighting bird? The one pet of the legendary bird trio?"  
I nodded slowly, and got off Kaete.

Kate sat up and looked me in the eyes.

"Where did they go?" She asked.

"Mt thunder…." I looked at my partner, she knew more than she was letting on.

"Come on we have to get going!" Kate quickly got up and raced out of the door way.

"Kate wait up!" I chased after her.

"Oof." I tripped over my partner, who was on the ground for some reason.

"Oh hello Ashlee, kate." A wicked voice said from above us.

"Yesssssssssssss It isssssssssssss truly a pleasssssssssssssure." Another voice said.

"You got that right Ekans." A voice added in.

I looked up and saw the wicked face of the team Meanies leader, Gengar.

"What do you three want?" I said quickly, getting to my feet.

"What do we want? Wow you are pretty straight foreward today aren't we?" Gengar smirked. He looked down at Kate. "oh I am sorry, I am the one whose fault it is here let me help you up."

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" I shouted.

"Oh, Fiesssssssssssssty too." Ekans added in.

"You don't say?" Medicham smirked.

I quickly rushed to Kate's side and helped her up.

"Ashlee, be warned. This charmander is not as innocent as she seems. Remember that." Gengar's smirk slowly disappeared as he spoke.

"Com you two we are done here." Gengar turned to his team mates. Then they all left.

"Are you okay Kate?" I asked.

She nodded and stood on her own.

"Come on, lets go save Shiftry!" Kate exclaimed, full of energy.

The two were headed to Mt. Thunder to challenge Zapdos!

**-Author's FYI  
What did you think?**

**Well just READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**-Author's FYI**

**Ashlee: You sure have a lot to do. Don't you?  
*Nods*  
Ashlee: All before Sunday.**

**Yep…**

**Ashlee: What is it this time?  
I am going to this cyber camp at Clemson University, over night. It will be all week long. So I have to update all my stories before then.**

**Ashlee: Have fun.**

**Thanks….**

**Ashlee: READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 9: The End

-Kate's POV-

Ashlee looked a little worried after Team Meanies left. She kept eyeing me like I would turn into a monster if she was not watching. Weird, right?

"hey Ashlee? Are you ok?" I asked her. We were already about half way through mt thunder.

"Yeah, never better." She smiled. But something about her smile just didn't seem right. Like she was forcing herself to smile. It just wasn't a natural.

"OK then…." I shrugged it off. Focusing on the road ahead.

"Hey, Kate?" Ashlee said shyly.

"Yeah, what is it?" I turned to her.

I can't really describe what she did next. Ashlee seemed a little surprise and scared when I turned to her. She seemed to jump. Ashlee is really acting weird.

"Are you ok?" I asked. I was really concerned, what was wrong with my best friend?

"Tell me everything you!" She shouted.

I jumped a little at her outburst. I stared.

"I mean, everything you know. You know about Zapdos? Why were you acting so weird when I mentioned him?" She looked at me with concerned filled eyes.

"Well, I…" I began. I can't really explain what happen earlier. I just felt anger rising in me, like something wanted me to get revenge on that Pokémon. But I haven't even met this Pokémon yet!

"Kate, please just tell me…." Ashlee begged. Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I…" What was I suppose to say? I don't want her to cry, really. But I don't want her to be worried about me either. Not to mention I don't want her to lose trust in me.

"Kate…" She looked at me with teary eyes.

"Ashlee….. I don't know myself. I am sorry." I looked down. Tears began rolling down my cheeks.

"Kate…Please tell me the truth." She didn't believe me.

"Ashlee. I am telling the truth! What else do you want me to say!" I shouted.

"Kate….I can't do this anymore. I think it is time to end the rescue team." She looked away.

"Ashlee! WHAT Are YOU TALKING ABOUT!" I shouted. Ending the rescue team! This team was all her idea. Why is she giving up all of a sudden.

"Alkazam came to me while you were asleep. After we finish this mission…" She stuttered. Her quivered with each word.

"What did he say?" I pressed for answers.

"He said…" She paused, not really able to go on. "He said, after this mission. I shouldn't see you anymore." More tears fell.

"You mean…" I was speechless.

She simply nodded.

"This is our last mission. Together." I was speechless. I was losing y best friend in this world, right before my eyes. "Then we will make the best of it!"

She looked up at me, tears beginning to fade away. "Really?"

I nodded. "Of course."  
"Thank you!" She ran over to me and hugged me, not wanting to let go.

"Lets do this right!" She stepped away and pumped her paw in the air.

"YEAH!" I agreed.

"WATCH OUT ZAPDOS! CAUSE HERE WE COME!" She smiled, with a determined look on her face.

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT!" I smiled.

We raced together down the corridor, into the light. Here we come Zapdos, you better be ready!

"Are you ready! ASHLEE!" I shouted.

She nodded.

"Well here we go!"  
We passed into the light to find ourselves in a large chamber. Lighting struck all around cowered behind my back.

"Its ok Ashlee, just stay close to me." I reassured her.

"WHO DARES DISTRUB MY REALM OF ELECTRICTY!" A voice boomed over head.

"I DARE! I, KATE! DARE TO DISTURB! WHERE IS SHIFTRY!" I shouted back.

"SHIFTRY? WHO IS THIS YOU SPEAK OF?" It asked.

"THE POKEMON YOU ABDUCTED BACK IN THE SILENT CHASM!" Ashlee stepped forward.

"I STILL HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" It boomed.

"QUIT LYING! WE KNOW YOU HAVE SHIFTRY! NOW GIVE HIM BACK!" I shouted.

"YOU ARE SUREA FIESTY ONE, I LIKE YOU. Kate? IS IT? You are now worthy of my superior appearance! As for your little friend, she will have to be removed." Suddenly a large yellow bird flew down from the sky. Zapdos.

"Zapdos." I whispered under my breath.

"Yes it is I, Zapdos. The legendary bird of lighting. Welcome to my realm of electricity." It spread its wings wide as it landed.

"Zapdos, we know you took Shiftry from the silent chasm. We are here to rescue him. Now please, will you return him to us?" I asked.

"NO." He said flatly. "That Pokémon dare disturb my sleep. HE must be punished."

"But if you turn him into our care we promise we will certainly punish him." I promised.

"Not without a fight you will not." He smirked.

"Kate!" Ashlee whispered from behind me.

"Hush." I whispered back. "Now Zapdos, what kind of fight are we talking about?"

"We have a battle, but on one condition." He smirked.

"What's this one condition?"  
"If you win, you can take Shiftry without argument. But if I win, one of you have to stay here with me, in place of Shiftry." His smirk got wider.

"Deal." I replied flatly.

"KATE!" Ashlee shrieked.

"Ashlee don't worry this will be a piece of cake." I smiled back at her,

"Are you sure?" She looked at me concerned.

"Of course, since when have I ever wronged you?" I smiled at her.

"No…" She replied, a little hesitant.

"The there is nothing to be worried about." I reassured her. I directed my attention back on the legendary bird of lighting.

"Three words, Bring. It. On." I smirked.

**-Author's FYI**

**So what did you think?  
Ashlee: Go get working on the next story!  
But…..**

**Ashlee: I can handle, get going!  
But I…**

**Ashlee: GET GOING!  
Fine…..**

**Ashlee: So readers you know the drill, READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**-Author's FYI  
I will take any requests on stories! You should proably know that by now! But if you didn't, well now you know!  
S: Did you have fun at singing practice? Umm because you are the Hero of Unova and they want revenge.**

**Chibi S: I will get right on it! But who and what is your partner. Like Kate has Bubbles the Squirtle. Who is Maya's? Orange Bow? You got it! I will get right on that!**

**Reshigirl: I am not much of a vampire fan. But I will do it anyway. But one question do you want it to follow the story line of Ranger: Shadows of Almia? Or just so made up scenario?**

**Snivy: Don't worry I got it all covered. I can certaintly do it! But one question. (PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! For this. BUT!) What do you mean by the Shadow and Luminous crystal. I don't really remember that in the game…. What exactly are those. Wait….. Are those for Cressila and Darkrai? But the Luminous sounds like its for Dialga or Palkia. Ok ummm just follow the plot of the game. Right? But what exactly can she do? (Sorry for asking this….*Sweat drops*) Like what do the Luminous and Shadow crystal do for her? Like, do they make her powerful? They make her special? Like give her the power to fly or something? I just need a little more information. (Sorry…..)**

**Other than that!  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 10: Hakuna Matata

-Ashlee's POV-

"KATE NO!" I screamed.

She laid on the ground for the fifth time. But ever slowly she began to rose, anger blazing in her eyes.

"I will…." She manged. "Not give up so easily."

Zapdos laughed. "Oh, you see there is no point in fighting anymore. You have lost. Just give up already."

"No." Kate said through gritted teeth. She was standing straight up and glared at the electric Pokémon. "This is just the beginning."

"What?" He looked at her confused.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere. Kate rushed from her spot over to Zapdos and landed about a dozen fury swipes, all in a matter of seconds.

Beofer Zapdos could even react Kate was in her next attack. Attack after attack, Kate struck in a matter of minutes. And Zapdos still had not even recovered from the attack.

I watched my partner with wide eyes. Her attacks were so precise and so direct. It was like nothing stood in her way.

That was when I finally realized what Zapdos was doing. Why he wasn't attacking.

"KATE! GET OUT OF THERE! NOW!" I screamed.

But it was too late…..

Zapdos swung his wings out wide and released the long stored electric attack.

The air in the room immediately became a thousand times thicker. Everything seemed to move in slow motion.

Then came a thud.

"KATE!" I screamed.

My one and only partner lay on the ground in a heap.

"KATE!" I screamed again and ran to her side.

"Kate?" Tears rolled down my face.

There was no response.

I poked the charamder in the side. "Kate?" I cried.

No response.

"KATE! PLEASE STOP! WAKE UP!" I shook the body and hard as I could!

I stopped and looked down at the limp body. Kate was really gone.

"Kate….." I flipped the body over onto its back.

I laid my head on the chest and sobbed.

That was when I heard a faint thump.

I quickly raised my head and stared at the body. "Kate?"

There was a slight moment, but one not really noticeable.

I laid my head back down and listened carefully.

Every few seconds there was a thump, but a very faint one.

"Kate." I smiled. She was alive, I was not alone after all.

Slowly her eyes opened and she stared at me. "Ashlee?"  
"YES!" I cried.

She slowly rose, and stared at me.

"What happened?" She asked.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" Zapdos shrieked.

We both stared at him.

"That Lighting bolt was set to kill!" He screeched. The electric type flew around hastily.

"You tried to kill me?" Kate looked at him wide eyed.

Zapdos stopped suddenly and looked at us a little scared. He hastily laughed. "Yeah, maybe?"

Kate said nothing but rather clenched a fist in the air and stared at Zapdos.

He shook, knowing this would be the end of him. Because the attacks were nothing compared to what she could do right now.

Kate took a step forward.

Zapdos hastily took a step back.

Another step forward, another step back.

This lasted until Zapdos finally screeched. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHI surrender! You win! Here take Shiftry and just get out of here! But next time, next time will be different." And with that the enemy screeched and soared upward.

The two of us were left alone with only the sound of distant thunder.

In a flash of light, Shifrty appeared in a heap on the ground.

"Shiftry!" I cried out and the two of us raced to the Pokémon's side.

"That was surley quiet a show….." A voice said from behind us.

We both whirled around to see Team Gold approaching us.

"Alakazam…" I said a little speechless, remembering our conversation from yesterday.  
"How did you pull that off?" Charizard asked a little skeptical.

"yeah, how did you?" tyranitar agreed.

"Its because she is different from us." Alakazam answered.

"What?" the two screeched.

"Yeah, you're right Alakazam." I laughed.

"What, what happened?" Shiftry woke groggily.

Kate turned to him. "You were abducted by Zapdos and we just rescued you."

"Oh…" He said silently.

I laughed at his response and continued on. "Bbut yeah, Alakazam is right. Kate is different."

"What do you mean by different?" Tyranitar asked.

"Perhaps you are not Pokémon at all? Are you?" Alakazam asked my partner.

"WHAT! HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!" I exclaimed. "But yeah its true. Kate is human."

"WHAT!" Shiftry, Tyranitar, and Charizard exclaimed.

"A human?" Shiftry Said a little shocked.

"How can that be?" Charizard replied.

"Is that even possible?" Tyrainar said wide eyed.

"I don't know what happened either." Kate admitted. "All I know is I woke up one day here. With no memories or anything about being a human, just a faint feeling that I was one. But other than that all I could remember was my name."

"Wait a second I overheard Lombre the other day. Saying something about how Alakzam know everything. Alakzam do you know why Kate is a Pokémon?" I asked.

The psychic type stays silent for a few minutes before finally saying. "No, I do not know why, nor can I determine why something like this would happen."

"Oh," I let out a sigh.

"But there is a way." He said resiliently.

"Really?" I said a shocked.

"Yes," he answered. "Go to the Hill of the Ancients and Xatu, the Pokémon that stared into the sun all day. He is also said that he can see into the future. Xatu should be able to help Kate."

"Cool!" I turned to my partner. "Kate, lets get going! To the Hill of the Ancients! First thing tomorrow! Come on Shiftry, lets get back as soon as possible!"

"I guess you are right." Shiftry said a little hesitant. "Let's get back."

"YEAH!" I exclaimed and pumped a foot in the air.

"Ashlee." Alakzam said suddenly just as we were going to leave.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Forget everything I said yesterday." He gestured to Kate. "This one is a keeper."

Kate smiled, not really knowing what he was talking about. But decided it was good.

"Thanks Alkazam." I smiled. "That means a lot to me. But don't worry, I am sure I can protect myself if anything like that happens again."

"Good." He said finally. And the three of us left the thunderus mountain.

-Alkazam's POV-

Something is not right, there is something that keeps bothering me.

Kate actually being a human? I hope this doesn't have to do anything with that legend.

"Alakazma." Charaizard finally said after the three were out of sight. "I know you. You are not saying something. What is it? What are you keeping from those kids?"

"It is nothing to worry about now." I answer. "So just forget about it."

But this was something that could be easily be forgotten.

**-Auhtor's FYI**

**So what did you think. Like I said, I am always talking requests.  
Reshirgirl: I didn't know that. That is neat though. Umm, Maybe. But what do you think? You will find out later. I will do Electross when I get to that part.**

**Chibi: AWWWW I didn't get to read that far…Meanie….**

**Snivy: Sure I just need to get to that part In the book first. But we still have the sharks and Toyua's past.**


	11. Chapter 11

**-Author's FYI**

**Listen to **_**Secrets **_**by, **_**One Republic**_

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 11: Give all my secrets away….

-Kate's POV-

"Excuse me? Are you perhaps Xatu?"Ashlee asked the frozen Pokémon on the cliff.

There was no reply.

"Hello? Excuse me? Mr. Bird Pokémon? Can you hear me?" She waved a paw in front of the frozen pokemon's eyes.

Still, no reply.

"Well, Kate? What am I suppose to do now?" Ashlee asked with a troubled look on her face.

I shrugged. "Tickle him?"

"Well, I guess its worth shot."She seemed a little disappointed by my answer.

We finally reached the Hill of the Ancients, where Xatu was suppose to be. Maybe Alakazam was wrong and gave us the wrong place, cause this Pokémon was not wanting to be respondent. But he did say Xatu was the Pokémon that stared into the sun all day… So….

Ashlee began tickling the Pokémon with her vines.

No reply.

She tickled it more. "Tickle, tickle, tickle."

Still, no reply.

"TICKLE! TICKLE! TICKLE! TICKLE!"

There was a muffled laugh. And then all of a sudden the pokemon busted out laughing.

Ashlee backed away. "At least he finally laughed….."

The Pokémon let out a weird cry and said. "The sinking of the sun…."

It turned to us. "Indeed, I am Xatu. You two had figured out my true identity. You two are not an ordinary sort." He looked at us, each in turn and seemed to stare at me for a long while.

"Guessed your identity?" Ashlee looked confused. "That's a little, out there. "

"….No, I can tell you this much." Xatu stared at me while he talked. "You there. You are no ordinary Pokémon. You are….human, yes?"

He caught us all off guard.

"How did you know?" Ashlee exclaimed.

Xatu turned away. "All day I stare into the sun, unblinking. It gives me sight for all things."

He turned back to us and looked at the two of us in turn. "The past and the future too."

"Xatu, I want to introduce you to my friend Kate, here." Ashlee began. "My friend, woke up one day as a Pokémon. Without any memories of being a human. Xatu please tell us. Why is my Kate like this? Why can't she remember anything? Why is she here?"

"The calamities of nature, there have been many in recent times. They occur because of the unbalance of the world." He was sort of calm, but just a hint of fear. "And you becoming a Pokémon. They are tied together. Inseparably so…."

"Wait a second!" Ashlee exclaimed. "You're trying to say that Kate becoming a Pokémon and the natural calamities … are related?"  
Wait a second! I have nothing to do with those calamities, or do I? I can't remember….

"What does Kate have to do anything with the natural calamities that have been occurring?" She asked.

"….." Xatu stayed silent.

"What is it?" Ashlee became frantic. "What are you not telling us?!"

"There are….bigger concerns….." He looked away from both of our gazes. "I am afraid."

We both stayed silent, waiting for him to continue.

"The world's balance…It must be restored. OR the unthinkable shall be upon us….."

"What?!" Ashlee looked shocked. "The world…. The unthinkable is upon us?!"

"Every moment of the day I see it, and shudder. The same future…..There is no sign of changing it….. I dread seeing it. Because there is no hope to stop it…."

"Xx-Xatu?" Ashlee's voice hinted fear.

"I fear it… The world's end…"

"The world's end?"

Meanwhile…

-Gengar's POV-

I watched from behind a rock. Hidden away from sight…..

I couldn't believe this! Kate was actually a human? That will certainly be a story to tell… And this will surely be useful when the time comes. This is perfect revenge for there interference.

I walked away without them even noticing.

_The Next morning…_

-Kate-

I woke up, no dreams. It has certainly been a long time since I had a dream…..

I walked out of my home and there stood Ashlee.

"Good morning Kate!" She beamed. "Lets keep on doing a good job…." Ashlee seemed different today.

"Actually Kate?" She looked at me with concerned in her eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

I nodded.

"What do you think about what Xatu said yesterday? Did it bother you?"

What did think? I am not really sure. Yeah, it kind of scares me that I may have to do with the natural calmatives lately…. The yeah it did kind of bother me….. I mean who wouldn't? But if I told Ashlee, she might worry about me. And I don't want her too. It bad enough I have torely on her at times. I didn't want her worrying about my mess.

I shook my head.

"What! It doesn't make you concerned? Kate! Please, don't be joking! This is a serious matter. The world might end! And how you became a Pokémon, Kate…..They are suppose to be related!"

She became frantic and worried, but soon clamed down a bit. "Oh, I get it. I wasn't thinking straight. You should be more worried than me. You're in the middle of this. Of course you're worried. I'm sorry Kate. I should have realized that sooner."

Ashlee let out a sigh and continued. "Xatu said that the world will be ruined If nothing is done…. I want to do something! But there's something I don't understand. So uh, the world's balance. Do you know what it is Kate?"

Well no, I didn't.

I shook my head.

"Oh, I see." Ashlee replied sadly. "But oh well. I guess we'll just have to do what we can….One mission at a time. "

**-Author's FYI**

**So what did you think? I really like this part in the game. Cause its like, oh hey. This here is my frined they were once a human, blah blah blah. And you just stand there like lalala! Answering nothing. I hate you never actually talk.**

**Well,  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**-Author's FYI  
Because I haven't updated this story in forever, here is another chapter!  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW! **

Chapter 11: Ninetails' tale…..

-Ashlee's POV-

Kate and I went to Pokémon square. There was a large commotion coming from the middle of the tow.

We walked up to the Pokémon.

"Yeah, I'm sort of shocked."One Pokémon, Lombre, said.

Snubbull agreed. "I always thought it was only a legend…."

"But could it be true?" Bellsprout pondered. "I'm having a hard time deciding….."

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Kate interrupted.

The three looked shocked and turned to us, surprised.

Lombre was the first to speak. "Well, you know the ninetails legend? That old bed time story?"

"The ninetails' tale?"

Lombre let out a sigh and explained. "Well its that old fairy tale. How youll get cursed if you grab one of Ninetails' tails."

"Oh, that one." I laughed. "My mom told me that one every night when I was little. It was my favorite."

"Yeah, well." Snubbull let out a sigh. "All this time, everyone thought it was just a legend. But lately its been rumored that is really true. Like it actually happened."

Bellsprout interrupted. "Well it is still a mere rumor….I wouldn't worry about it very much if I were you. I for one don't believe in mere rumors like that."  
"But if you want to know more about this legend go talk to Whischash. He knows the story very well."Lombre explained. "You can find him In the pond just up ahead. You should go talk to him if you want more info."

"Thanks," Kate smiled. "We'll do just that! Come Ashlee!"

The two of us left the group of three Pokémon and made our way to Whishcash's pond.

"Ah, welcome young sailor scouts!" The large fish pokemon with a curly mustache greeted.

"Hello, Mr. Whishcash!" I smiled.

"Ah, Ashlee you look lovely as ever."

"Thank you sir."

"And who is this young one?" He indicated to Kate.

"Oh," I stepped away from in front of Kate. "This is my friend Kate. Mr. Whishcash."

"She looks as lovely as a rose." He complimented.

"Thank you sir." Kate blushed.

"Now what did you sailor scouts need me for?" He laughed.

"We want to hear more about ninetails' tale." I explained.

"Ah, yes I see. That legend ahs been the talk of the town lately. Well get comfortable, because here we go." He smiled.

The two of us sat down in front of the wise water type Pokémon.

"There once lived a Pokémon by eh name of Ninetails." Whishcash began. "Now, Ninetails had many tails, all them imbued with psychic powers…It was said anyone so foolish as to touch a tail would be cursed for a thousand years. But there was someone so foolish as to grab a tail. And it was a human."

"A human?" Kate's voice wavered.

"Yes, a human." Whishcash nodded. "As one might expect, the human that grabbed the tail was subjected to a thousand-year curse. However, just when the curse was cast, a Pokémon named Gardenvoir shielded the human….And sacrificed herself to absorb the curse."

"Why?" I asked, that seemed kind of foolish. "Why would that Pokémon, Gardenvoir, take the human's place?"

"To Gardenvoir, that human was her partner.' Whishcash explained. "There exist strong bonds between humans and Pokémon."  
"…OK… But humans, aren't there good humans and bad ones too?" I asked, confused.

"Correct. Taking pity on Gardenvoi, Ninetails asked the human this...'Do you wish to save Gardenvoir?' it asked… But the human had already abandoned Gardenvoir and fled. Ninetails became disillusioned with the human… And it made this prediction… 'That human will one day be reborn as a Pokémon...'"

"WHAT!" Kate and I both exclaimed.

"What, a human turned into a pokemon?" I was wide eyed.

I looked to Kate, she was just as shocked as I was.

"'And when the human becomes a Pokémon…'" Whishcash continued. "'The world's balance will be upset.' And that is how the legend ends. Well? Did you find it interesting?"

The two of us were silent.

"Ah-hah! You two found it so interesting you are at a loss for words!" He laughed. "there is no need to wear such a serious expression. Certainly some rumors say that the legend may actually be true. But it is only ancient folklore, nothing more. If you feel the urge to hear the legend again, come see me."

The two of use stayed silent as we made our way back to the square.

After running a few basic errands we head back home to get ready to go out on mission.  
Just as we were crossing the bridge that lead back to the base.

"Hey, Kate?" I said, solemnly.

"Yeah, what is it?" She answered gloomily.

"Do you want to call it a day now? I cant seem to get motivated today." I admitted.

She nodded and we waked back to the base in silence.

When we got back to base…..

"I'm sorry, Kate. For wanting to go home before were done. But I just cant seem to get motivated, today. I guess its because I heard the story. Ill try to go home and get some sleep. See you tomorrow." I walked past, heading home.

I stopped half way and turned back to Kate. "Kate! I'm sorry! I started doubting you a little, Kate…. But I'm not going to worry anymore. I believe in you, Kate! Because you're a friend like no other, Kate. You're a friend… Like I'd never get again… Ok, Kate! Lets do our best, like always!"A fter I finsihsed ti turned back and headed home.

_That night…_

-Kate-

"…Again?" I spoke to no one in particular. I was having another dream. Hopefully, I could get more answers this time.

Something flashed behind my sleeping figure. "Its that figure again…. I always see this silhouette…..Who could it be? Oh? Its saying something? But I cant quiet make it out? Its clearer than it was before, though. But, I will try to talk to it. Hello? Please, tell me. Who are you?"

"…..I am….." The figure spoke. "I am Gardenvoir."  
"GARDENVOIR!" I freaked out.

"I'm so glad. Finally….. I finally got to meet you!" She laughed.

"Finally, meet me? You knew me from before? What about me?"  
"I am your…" She disappeared.

"No wait!" I begged. "I need to know more! Please, justa little longer!" But it was futile. She was already gone.

**-Author's FYI  
So what do you think? The next part is suppose to get really good! So stay tuned!  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


End file.
